


Just Shut Up

by jqueen17



Category: Phan
Genre: Bickering, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, The Impossible Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jqueen17/pseuds/jqueen17
Summary: Set directly after the last Impossible Quiz video. Dan’s a brat and won’t let a silly game go; Phil just tries his best to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 771 
> 
> This is the fic for the lovely anon on tumblr who sent in such a specific request a couple weeks ago-thank you anon! Hope you enjoy! @cantcatchmegaythoughts on tumblr edited this little drabble, so shout out to her as well 

Dan

“So that was fun, yeah?” Phil nudged me with his shoulder after we shut the camera off, making me glare.

“I said don’t touch me.”

Phil’s eyes flashed with confusion for a brief moment before he grinned. “Oh, come on, we beat it! Don’t be grumpy.” I jumped when he began tickling my sides, and while I knew he was simply trying to cheer me up, I couldn’t help but snap at him.

“I said stop!”

Phil sat back in his chair, hurt crossing his arms this time. “What is your problem?” his voice was soft, but careful, as if he was still baffled as to why I was pissed off.

I crossed my arms, staring at the dark screen in front of us. I could see our reflections in it, and I had to admit, I looked like a pouting child. 

“My problem is I’ve wasted so much of my life playing this stupid ass game, and for what?”

Phil pursed his lips, not agreeing with my reasoning in the slightest. 

“What about for our fans? For their entertainment? For fun?”

“I didn’t have fun,” I mumbled, not wanting to actually get into an argument with Phil but unable to really help myself. I was pissed off; I had a right to be.

And then I felt Phil’s hands on my shoulders, massaging the tension that had been building in them over the past hour. 

So I did the stupidest, most ridiculous thing I could have done, and stood up abruptly, shoving the chair back at him and causing him to jump from the impact. 

“Stop! Just stop! I don’t need your fucking help, okay? I’m pissed and I want to stay that way, is that so hard to get?”

Phil’s eyes flashed once more, but this time, it was in anger. Anger was the scariest emotion on Phil, because he was literally never angry. He was too easygoing and nice to be mad at anyone for very long. And while I knew his anger wouldn’t last, it was here now, and I mentally berated myself for starting shit over nothing. 

“Alright, be a brat, if that’s how you want it. I’m trying to be nice after hearing you scream at me for an hour, so if you don’t want to grow up, fine. Can’t say I didn’t try.”

Phil threw the office door open, stomping out into the hallway, but I wasn’t done throwing another tantrum just yet. I’d had a bad day, my head hurt, and that video was not worth the frustration of playing that god awful game. 

“Oh, you tried so hard, doing the exact opposite of what I said three fucking times in a row. Bravo, Phil, you’re such a great person.”

Phil froze, not turning around but answering nonetheless, probably because he was ready to slap me. I couldn’t really blame him. 

Phil’s tone was clipped and clear, so icy I regretted following him into the hallway. I really did hate ticking Phil off, despite what my actions showed at the moment.

“I’m trying to be a good friend, Dan. That doesn’t make me ‘such a great person’, that makes me reasonable. Grown up. I’m not going to say what you’re acting like, because I’m not that petty, but you get the idea. So please, just shut up.”

He started walking again, but I caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. 

"If you think you’re going to have the last word this time, you’re grandly mistaki-”

I was still bitching when I finally registered Phil’s lips against my own, kissing me against the wall of our flat’s hallway. I don’t know what shocked me more, his sudden kiss or my immediate response, which lacked hesitation and dripped desperation. I kissed him back, trying to push him backwards against the other wall but finding myself unable to. I’d loved Phil for too long now to be anything but weak and submissive around him, let alone when his lips were finally moving against mine. 

I let him push me back against the wall, the action rough but the execution of it gentle, as was everything about Phil. One of his hands had the front of my jumper clutched in it, the other braced against the wall, and as the kiss eventually began to slow, he lowered that hand to run it through my hair.

We were both breathing hard when we separated, still inches away from the other. Phil smirked, running his thumb gently over my lips, which turned up in response.

“What was that about me not having the last word?”


End file.
